What should of been
by Solarya
Summary: SasuHina. The true pairing! What happens when Sasuke finds himself falling for Hinata? Lemons and love triangles are very likely.
1. Chapter 1

I don't like saying or describing what the situation is in the story, so I'll tell you now that this is if Sasuke had stayed. So while Jiriya trained Naruto, Sasuke was trained by Kakashi during those 2 years. Sakura is still training on her own. That is all.

I will warn if Lemon's insue.

Disclaimer: I do not own any sexy charcters in Naruto, sadly.

_**Sasuke POV**_

**Sasuke's apartment. 10:00 a.m.**

"You have been summoned for a mission, gather your supplies and report to me at noon. –Lady Tsunade. " Ugh great, I thought, already a mission. Kakashi and I had just returned yesterday, I figured she would be a little bit more lenient, but that's the Hokage for you. Tch, just as long as it isn't with Naruto, it should be bearable.

_**Hinata POV**_

**Hyuuga Mansion. 11:30 a.m.**

"I have a mission today, Father, I bid you f-farewell", I blushed at my stutter but bowed before he could see. He nodded and smiled a bit. I was happy he had gained some respect for me in the past years, and left him with a smile.

I started to daydream of being on the mission with Naruto and of him falling in love with me. Just as I got to the part of him gently lying me down on a bed, I walked straight into him!

"Eeep!" I covered my mouth and nearly fainted, but Naruto had his arms around me and said, "Hey watch where you daydream Hinata! Whatcha up to? I was just headed to get my mission.." he went off on his ramble but I just turned red.

Don't faint don't faint…My daydream came true? And so quickly? Naruto had just returned last week, and I was already getting to spend time with him!

I was so happy I hugged him.

I froze as soon as I realized what I was doing but Naruto just looked at me and said, "You really missed me, huh Hinata?" he hugged back and released me.

"Hey, do you have a mission too? Is that why you are walking this way?". I nodded and looked down shyly. "Great! Let's walk together!" he smiled. I blushed the whole way there.

_**Sasuke POV**_

**Hokage's Room. 12:00 p.m**

I walked into the room to find the Hokage, the Hyuga girl and none other than Naruto. "Ugh great…" I mumbled. " Sasuke! You're on the mission to?" Naruto was grinning since he was no longer threatened by me, but instead saw me as a comrade.

That didn't change that he was annoying though.

"Yes, unfortunately." All he did was laugh. I looked to the girl, expecting her to fawn over me like the others, but she was staring at the floor with a disappointed look. This surprised me a bit, but oh well, she's just another weak girl.

"Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata I have an important mission for you. It seems we have a leaf ninja causing some trouble in the Villiage Hidden in the Clouds, I need you three to investigate this and report back to me. Understood? ". We all nodded.

"Good, Sasuke is leader, head off ASAP, good luck! ".

_**Hinata POV**_

**On the road to the Cloud Village. 3:00 p.m.**

I fazed in and out of daydreams as we walked. I was still a little disappointed that Sasuke was coming, but I should of know better.

Naruto and Sasuke chatted a bit but mainly it was quiet. I tried to talk to Naruto but ended up stuttering or talking too quietly for him to hear and just gave up.

I had thought to talk to Sasuke but didn't know what to say…but I had caught him glancing at me a few times, and this made me too nervous to think.

He suddenly asked, "So, Hinata? Tell me about your Byakugan, and your gentle fist jutsu." He looked only mildly interested. I had to think for a moment but replied, "Well…"

We discussed this and eventually led to other conversations about his Sharingan and how his clan used it, and then about how we trained over the past few years.

Eventually we were just talking about any and everything and found we viewed a lot of things the same way. I couldn't believe we were actually talking! He even seemed interested in what I said, and a bit impressed with me.

I was happy we got along. Naruto had only chirped in here and there, but otherwise just gazed up at the sky. This made me a little sad, but I ignored it.

Suddenly, I felt a presence in the trees and quicky activated my byakugan, Naruto and Sasuke were on the alert as well. Just as I did this three ninja jumped out and landed behind us. "What is this? A bunch of teenagers? Oh well, hand over all your money or we'll kill you!", the enemy ninja sneered, and his buddies pulled out their swords.

I determined the weakest one and readied myself.

"Hmph, like your any match for us, sorry but we decline, we'll just take you out instead." Sasuke grinned. Naruto rubbed his hands together exclaimed, "Bring it!". I quickly focused chakra in my hands and took off toward the weak one.

_**Sasuke POV **_

**After the fight. 3:10 p.m.**

In a matter of minutes they were all knocked and tied to a tree. "Pfft, that's what they get! Let's leave them here, they are too weak to bother with!" Naruto said. "I agree, let's go." I turned and glanced over Hinata quickly for any injuries.

She was just fine, didn't even have a scratch. I had watched her fight a bit, and couldn't help but be impressed. She had taken out the opponent efficiently and was damn sexy doing it.

I had never been attracted to any women before, I was too busy on becoming stronger than to notice any of the weak girls in the village. But her maturity and ninja prowess was just too arousing to ignore. I smiled at her and she blushed and looked away. Damn, she's made me like her!

I looked to Naruto, who had his hands behind his head staring off into space, and couldn't believe she had a crush on that idiot. Well, I would just have to change this.

So review if you loved or hated it, and if you want more 3


	2. Chapter 2

Thank-you for the reviews! (Please leave more~) I got some good advice and plenty of lovin! ;p You are all sexy people.

I intend on updating every day, or at the most, every other day.

And forgive my obliviousness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and if I did, that would be sexy.

**Hinata POV**

**Village Hidden in the Clouds. 9:00 p.m.**

"Ah! You all finally arrived! Good good, follow me please!" , a cloud ninja greeted us at the gate.

"You lucky few get to stay at one of our finest inns! We can discuss the details of your mission in the morning, rest up for now." she said, and left us in front of our rooms. They were quite nice actually. We each had our own rooms that had a nice comfy looking bed, and a big bathroom.

I mumbled good night to Naruto and Sasuke. I had hoped that maybe Naruto would stay and talk with me a little, but he just turned quickly and went in his room.

I sighed and went to open my door. But Sasuke made a little coughing noise that caught my attention. "Hinata, got a minuet?" ,Sasuke said. I couldn't look him in the eye but I nodded and opened my door.

Earlier after the fight, I tried to pick up our conversation again, but he just shrugged it off and seemed to be concentrating on something. He actually "smiled" at me, well more like smirked, but it had me hopeful. I couldn't help it, but it had hurt my feelings.

I was actually starting to think we were becoming friends, but he probably got bored of me. Naruto did talk to me though; I think he sensed I was depressed.

We talked mainly about gardening and training, nothing deep and interesting like with Sasuke, but I was still giddy he even talked to me. I still felt awkward about hugging him the other day, but the way he talked made me feel better.

After awhile though, I noticed Sasuke watching me and he seemed mad. After that, I was silent and afraid of talking to him, worried he would tell me to leave him alone and focus on the mission.

So that's what I was expecting to hear now.

**Sasuke POV**

**Hinata's room. 9:10 p.m.**

_Calm down, you'll scare he, _I told myself.

I couldn't help but be a little pissed off that she had talked to Nauto and blushed at him. When we had talked, she only smiled a little here and there.

The whole time talking to Naruto, she was completely frazzled. It made me want to punch him, but there was a time and place.

I sat on her bed. "So…Hinata. I wanted to tell you, good job. You did really well out there." I almost smiled at her blush, though she still hadn't looked at me.

I just realized that I hadn't talked to her until now. I think she had tried to talk to me earlier, but I was too busy of thinking of ways to pursue her. Damn, that wasn't too smart. "T-thank-you Sasuke-kun…I appreciate you telling me" , she mumbled. She was standing by the door, as if expecting me to leave soon.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to ignore you earlier, I was just thinking. " I tried to make it meaningful, but I wasn't use to apologizing. She just started at her interlaced hands and looked a bit surprised.

I stared at her, and started to notice just exactly how much of a woman she was. Her baggy jacket couldn't hide her chest, and she had such womanly hips…Just watching her stand there made me get aroused. Hmm..

**Hinata POV**

**Hinata's Room. 9:12 p.m.**

I was so relieved that he wasn't mad at me, maybe that meant we could be friends! And maybe..he could help me figure out how to get Nauto…

I suddenly felt my back against the wall. Sasuke had his hands on each side of my head and his knee in between my legs. I knew if I looked up, his face would only be inches from mine. "Look at me.", he demanded.

My eyes widened. _W-what was he doing? I can't think or move…I-I should look up but I can't!_

He put a finger under my chin, and then I was looking right into his eyes. He looked like such…a bad boy. For some reason, this turned me on a little.

He smirked as if he knew, "That's better, now, the real reason why I wanted to talk..." He tilted his head and gave her a look of…lust? That couldn't be it...

Sasuke started to inch closer.

_No..no! I can't let him kiss me, I love Naruto and I'm not this type of girl! _I tried to turn my head but he held my chin.

In a flash, his lips were on my neck.

He laughed against my skin, "I wanted to tell you, I like you, and that I intend on making you mine. " He faced me again, and grinned. "And don't worry, I won't kiss you until you want it."

She blinked, and then he was gone. "Good night." I heard him say as he closed the door. "Ohh.." she sighed aloud. I put my hand to my chest, I felt my heart racing. _I certainly have a lot to think about…_

**Naruto POV**

**Naruto's Room. 9:10 p.m. **

After closing his door, he realized he forgot to tell Hinata good night! She really seemed down earlier, so he probably had depressed her more!

Gosh, she was touchy, but he was use to it by now.

He opened his door, but was surprised to see Sasuke walking into Hinata's room. They had shut the door before he had a chance to say anything. _What the heck? Was she a Sasuke fangirl too? _For some reason, it really made me sad, and want to punch that damn Sasuke!

Review if you loved or hated it~ I shall brace myself. Oh and if you want these chapters longer, just let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Mmm..the reviews are quite nice,thank-you very much! I enjoy the help and love, so please leave more~

Oh and, I don't want to spoil things, so I will announce if there's a lemon or what not at the bottom of the story.

And, just so you all know, I usually write these at 4 a.m. when I get off work, so I may not notice some little mistakes. (UPDATED 10/31/10) I adjusted Sasuke's dream a bit, and working on the next chapter as we speak.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the other less annoying characters.

**Sasuke POV**

**Sasuke's room. 2:00 a.m.**

_Ugh I can't sleep! _I punched my pillow out of frustration. I had been lying awake for awhile, thinking of _her_.

I thought over what had actually made me like Hinata, and realized I was pretty stupid not to notice her before. She was one of the hottest girls in Konoha, she wasn't annoying, and I had seen her train often, which made her better than all the other girls.

I did fall asleep eventually, and had my first "wet" dream.

_I see myself walk into Hinata's room shirtless._

_I see her there, wearing her mesh shirt and shorts. I think she's sleeping but she turns around with her eyes open. She looks surprised and asks me, "What are y-you doing here Sasuke?..." She looks so sweet, so I kiss her._

_She seems surprised, but let's me slip my tounge in, and I kiss deep. She wraps her arms around me, and I lay next to her._

_Hinata strokes my chest lightly, and moves down to stroke me through my pants. I groan and push it into her hands until she grips it._

_I slip my hands under her shirt and quickly pull it off along with her bra. She flinches, but leans toward me._

_I kiss her more passionately as I massage her breasts and get on top of her. I push my manhood in between her legs and she moans, "Sasuke.." she's blushing, I assume too embarrassed to ask for what she wants. _

_I nibble on her ear and mumble ,"Yeah…?". I kiss down, and leave a few hickey's on her neck and chest. As I get to her nipples she moans and whispers, "Please..". With that I pull down hers and my pants. I grin, and just before I enter her…_

I wake up.

I sit straight up and yell "_Aggh_!". I slam myself back on the bed and grab my manhood. Damn it! Why do people even want those dreams?

I start to release myself, feeling like an idiot, since I had never had to do this before. This would probably be a good idea for now, so I wouldn't pressure Hinata into sex.

I sighed as I cam, and, thankfully, drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Naruto POV**

**Outside Hinata's door. 1:15 a.m.**

I hadn't been able to sleep, I had been thinking of Hinata.

I always knew she was a good friend, but I really didn't want her getting mixed up with Sasuke. He would only hurt her.

But the look on his face when he left her room earlier, he was smirking. And the way he talked to her before, he had never talked to Sakura like that.

Ugh, I didn't even know what bothered me so much until I came to be outside her door.

That's when I realized I _liked_ her.

And not like the crush I use to have on Sakura, but actually liked how she cared about me and always said kind things unlike many other people.

So I guess my body brought me out here to tell her, though I had no idea how. I could just be blunt about it as usual.

I knocked and heard her shuffling around. The knob turned and before she could see me she said, "S-sasuke….?"

My heart froze.

_So she was hoping it was Sasuke?_ I shook my head_, no she probably thought that because he was here earlier._

"Hey Hinata! Sorry to wake you, I just had something to tell you real quick." I smiled and walked in before she could say anything.

She look shocked, but just said, "Oh N-naruto-kun, is something wrong?" She wasn't blushing, which was weird.

Just as I was about to tell her, I noticed how _hot_ she looked. She was wearing her mesh shirt and some shorts. And nothing about her figure was hidden.

I felt myself get aroused, and couldn't say anything; I was in awe of her body.

She was about to touch her fingers together nervously, when I grabbed her wrists and pulled her against me.

I hugged her tightly, and even picked her up off the ground a little.

I could feel her every curve against me, and I just soaked it in.

She just put her hands to the back of my head. I attempted to hide my arousal from her, but it was too late at this point.

All I could think to say was, "I forgot to tell you good night...So uh, good night." I whispered into her ear. After one last squeeze, I put her down.

She was blushing furiously now, I grinned, she looked very cute. I tugged her hair a little and swiftly walked out her door.

As I walked back into my room, I just hoped she got the message.

**Hinata POV.**

**Hinata's Room. 1:15 a.m.**

After Sasuke had left, I sat up and thought about him.

He certainly was attractive, but I knew that wasn't enough to make her like him.

But she felt like she did…even more so than Naruto.

So she thought about Sasuke more, and realized he was the first boy to notice her, and admire her. And to be honest, his ambition was impressive, and even after losing his whole family, he never seemed to give up.

I felt my heart filling up; why hadn't I noticed him before? He was much more mature than Naruto, which I appreciated.

I sighed; he was capturing my heart just like he said he would. I had tried to sleep after that, but I just kept dreaming of him doing unspeakable things to me, which was embarrassing.

Just as I decided to go in his room to talk to him, I heard a knock on the door. I jumped, and thinking it was him, I called out his name, but it was Naruto!

My mind was racing, and after saying he needed to tell me something and I asked if something was wrong, he grabbed my wrists.

He then pulled me into a fierce hug. But it wasn't what I expected it. The last time we hugged, I felt sparks, and I was giddy. But now it just felt like two bodies together.

But he held fast, and I felt his member in between my legs. This instantly aroused me, and I started to turn red.

He finally let go, and after pulling my hair, told me good night. But I could tell by the look in his eyes that he had meant to say something else.

As the door closed, I fell back against the bed.

How could this be happening to me? Just as I realize I'm falling for Sasuke, Naruto decides to like me!

I whined to myself some more and crawled back into bed. I knew who had my heart now, but it was going to kill me to hurt the other.

Soooo review if you loved or hated it~

And there is something tasty in this.


	4. Chapter 4

THANKYOU you nice and helpful reviewers, you have pleased me. Greatly.

I took more time on this one, I wrote on my day off! So review please~

Disclaimer: Naruto is someone else's. That is all.

**Hinata POV **

**Hinata's Room. 6:00 a.m.**

I showered and dressed quickly, so I could talk to Sasuke before we head out on our mission.

Before I zipped up my jacket, there was a knock on the door.

Sasuke stepped in before I could open it. I shifted my feet nervously. He was wearing his chunin jacket, but only the bottom two buttons were clasped. He wore a dark blue short sleeve shirt, with black gloves, and wore black pants with ninja boots.

The way he was standing there so casually, looking me up and down, made me want my dreams to come true…I shook my head and said, "Sasuke! I could have been…n-naked.." He grinned, and looked at my chest.

"Well that was the idea."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to pull me toward him.

I put my hands on his chest to stop him. "I have to tell you something…" I looked down, worried he would reject me after I told him.

"Naruto came in h-here last night…he hugged me, and I think he likes m-me.." I clenched my fists against his chest.

"I'm sorry..." I hung my head, waiting for him to leave.

He was silent, but then he grabbed my hands.

"So do you want to be with him?" I looked up, and he seemed…sad.

I lightly squeezed his hands. "No…I…want to be w-with you." I whispered.

He actually _smiled _and pulled my hands around his middle and hugged me. He put one hand on my lower back and the other in my hair.

"Then you have nothing to be sorry about, you're mine."

My heart skipped a beat, and I hugged him tightly. He adjusted himself, and I could tell he was trying to hide his aroused manhood.

I giggled. "Are you laughing at me?" He said "angrily", but I could tell he was teasing.

He held me back and looked at me with a serious, dark, look.

He started to pull me toward him. "Just say no, ok?", I nodded, I knew what he meant, and no was far away right now. He tilted his head and his lips touched mine.

**Sasuke POV**

**Hinata's Room. 6:03 a.m.**

I can't believe that Naruto had made a move on _my_ girl. All the years she had been right there waiting for him, and he waits until I get interested.

Tch, what an ass.

I was surprised she had chosen me though, but I knew she was a smart women. I had actually felt my heat skip a beat when she said she wanted me.

And now I was about to share my first kiss with her.

Just as our lips brushed, I heard "HINATA,ARE YOU UP?"and then the door slammed into my back, forcing me to fall into Hinata.

I quickly turned her in midair, and when I landed on the floor, she was on top of me.

The _idiot _was making a stupid look of surprise. "W-what…?" he stuttered. I couldn't help but smirk, with Hinata's jacket open, and her face on my chest, we did look a bit "busy".

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HINATA?" He grabbed her hips and yanked her up into _his_ arms.

I stood up and gently grabbed her wrists. "Let her go idiot, you're hurting her."

He was digging his nails into her hips, and her face was scrunched in pain.

He quickly loosened but didn't let go. "What's going on here?" he demanded.

Hinata was facing me, but her head was tuned sideways, so she wasn't looking at either of us.

I wanted to rub it in his face, that she had chosen me, but I figured this may hurt her since they _were _friends.

Doing the first considerate things in 8 years, I said, "I was just talking to her about the mission, when you slammed the door into me and we fell. Happy, stupid?"

Hinata turned to me in surprise, and her smile made me want to melt.

Naruto sighed in relief and did his goofy smile. "Yeah, sorry Sasuke, thought something else!"

I rolled my eyes at him responding to being called stupid.

I was a little pissed he had ruined the moment, but recovered quickly.

"Well since we are all here, let's get started on the mission." They nodded.

**Hinata POV**

**Cloud Villiage. 7:00 a.m.**

The cloud ninja informed us the reckless leaf ninja usually hung around the bars and spa's at night, and harassed women. All their attempts to catch him failed, and that was why they resorted to us.

Naruto said he thought he knew who it might be, and so we listened to his plan.

"I'm pretty sure this is Jiraiya, so our best chance of catching him is by checking out all the motels around here, while he's still asleep and hungover. "

"Alright, then let's spilt up and check them all out." Sasuke said.

"This would probably go faster if one of us went with Hinata…and she use her Byakugan." Naruto said.

Uh-oh. I was thinking this too, but was hoping no one else would.

Naruto was practically glaring at Sasuke, as if willing him to send us together.

I sighed, just a few days ago I would have been hoping the same thing too, but now I just wanted to avoid him. I couldn't stand to hurt his feelings…

Sasuke grunted, "Fine you go with Hinata, but let's meet back here at noon."

Naruto grinned ear to ear and nodded. He then grabbed my hand and turned around, and started to walk away.

My heart fell. I figured he would send us together, probably hoping I would tell Naruto off.

He reached out quickly and gave my hand a squeeze and let go. He gave me a serious look, and jumped away. I turned around to a smiling Naruto.

"Ready Hinata?" I nodded and activated my Byakugan.

Well then, tell me what you thought~

And nothing tasty in this.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh you sexy reviewers and readers, thank-you very much! I love you all very much 3

And ofcourse leave me more reviews, they make my heart happy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own my brain! :D

**Naruto POV**

**Cloud Village. 7:05 a.m.**

I swung Hinata's hand happily as she searched the nearby inns with her Byakugan.

I couldn't believe I had never noticed how hot she had gotten!

She couldn't hide her body in that baggy jacket.

I laid awake most of the night plotting on how to sneak a kiss today, I was glad Sasuke had made it easier by placing us together. But she hadn't looked at me all morning…

It was time to set my plan in action!

**Hinata POV**

**Cloud Village. 7:06 a.m.**

I was having a hard time focusing with Naruto holding my hand. I knew it was coming, the time to tell him I was with Sasuke.

I sighed, I really didn't want to do this…

Suddenly I felt myself being pulled in a different direction.

I saw Naruto taking me to a deserted alley.

"Naruto...what are y-you doing?"

He just kept walking until we were in the alley by ourselves. "I wanted to talk to you about something…alone."

He wrapped his arms around me in a flash and held me tightly.

My heart felt like ice.

I was getting worried at what might happen next, so I said "N-naruto..let me talk first…"

He pulled back only enough to face me, his face was only inches from mine, and our bodies were touching still.

"I-I'm s-sorry…but I-I am w-with S-sasuke-kun…"

I shut my eyes to avoid seeing the look on his face.

His body went stiff.

I felt his arms loosen around me, and so I opened an eye to see his reaction. He didn't look sad at all, but instead determined.

I heard him clench his fist behind my back.

"Of course! He just _has _to have it all, huh? Tch, well I'm not giving up!" He looked at me fiercely and pushed me against the wall.

"Hinata. I like you, and I know I will love you soon. Sasuke is cool and all, but I'll be better for you, I promise!"

He put a hand on the back of my head, and I saw what he was planning.

I put both my hands on his chest and tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. "N-naruto! N-!"

He kissed me before I could finish.

He had me pinned against the wall, but I still shook my head to get his lips off.

He held my head more firmly and I couldn't move anymore. He used his other hand to pull on my chin, and was able to slip his tongue in my mouth.

He tilted his head, and kissed deeply while slipping his hand from my chin to cup my butt. He pushed his aroused manhood in between my legs, and squeezed my behind. He sighed.

I held back my tongue, hoping he would understand I wasn't kissing back.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

_Sasuke…I'm so sorry…_

I knew for sure now that Sasuke would never forgive me, and I couldn't blame him.

But I couldn't be mad at Naruto, I knew he was reacting in what he thought was right.

I just wish he knew me better.

The next thing I saw was a gloved fist connect with Naruto's cheek and he flew about twenty feet away.

Sasuke was breathing heavily, as if he put all his energy into the punch.

I covered my mouth with my hands, as tears flowed down my face.

He gave me a kind look, and said "Don't worry Hinata, I know he forced it on you, I'm not mad." He wiped my tears away with the back of his glove, and put an arm around my hips and pulled me close.

"Naruto, search on your own. If you lay another hand on _my _girlfriend, I'll leave more than a bruised cheek."

Naruto sat up, and looked at me sadly, but nodded toward him.

With that, Sasuke picked me up and jumped off.

I buried my face in his chest and hugged his neck as he carried me away.

After awhile I realized we were outside of the village, and in a secluded part of the forest.

He held me in his lap as he sat on a stump.

**Sasuke POV**

**Forest outside Cloud Village. 7:15 a.m.**

That Naruto was going to _die_ the next time we were alone.

I had a feeling he would make a move earlier, now I'm glad I followed.

After I saw him grinding and sucking on my Hinata, I could have decapitated him right there.

But what really pissed me off, was that Hinata was crying.

I would deal with that idiot later though; right now I had to make her feel better.

"Please stop crying…I'm not mad at all, I just want to see you smile".

She sniffed, and tried to smile, but failed miserably.

It was so cute, I had to kiss her.

She was surprised, but laced her fingers through my hair.

I stroked her cheek, and laid her on the grass. As soon as I touched my tongue to her lips she opened to me and we kissed passionately.

For the first time in 8 years, I felt the ache of loneliness start to fade.

But now I was hungry for more.

I deepened the kiss further and she shook under me in pleasure.

I sighed as I felt her breasts brush against me, and I just had to have them.

I pulled off her jacket and shirt, and looked at her for permission.

She gave a small smile, so I quickly removed her bra.

I gazed at her perfect chest and licked her nipples lightly.

I squeezed one and gripped her bottom with my other hand.

I continued to tease her until she groaned in frustration.

I grinned and devoured her. I sucked each one thoroughly until she was panting.

I smiled in satisfaction and licked her down her stomach until my mouth was between her legs. I nuzzled and nibbled her through her pants until she yelled out, "Sasuke!".

I laughed and moved back on top of her. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." I kissed her lightly and turned around on my knees to release myself, so I wouldn't take Hinata right then.

I felt a hand on my back

. "No...let me, Sasuke." She reached around from behind, and grabbed my member and started to pump.

I was in shock, this was very bold of her, but I lost track of thought as pleasure overcame me.

I moaned and fell on my hands, she was doing a _very_ good job.

I quickly climax, and sighed.

I reached back and pulled her into my arms. I smiled at her, she looked so beautiful with her breasts exposed.

"Thank-you very much, Hinata." I kissed her passionately and she gripped my shoulders.

I reluctantly broke away and said, "As much as I don't want to, I think we need to continue our mission." She smiled sadly, "Okay…but S-sasuke, thank-_you,_for making me", she giggled "feel better."

I couldn't keep from kissing her again.

**Naruto POV**

**Cloud Village. 7:10 a.m.**

After they disappeared, I brushed myself off.

I touched my lips and sighed. I could still feel her…

Though now I did feel really bad, I didn't know she was crying until after Sasuke punched me.

I had actually convinced myself that she was enjoying it!

God, I was stupid. I'll make it up to her when I see her again.

I just couldn't believe she had chosen that damn Sasuke! I honestly thought kissing her would make her choose me…

I was going to have to make a new plan of action.

Regardless, I _will_ make Hinata mine!

**So what did you think~ This chapter was one I was waiting to write for awhile. So review please **

**There is a lime in this~**


	6. Chapter 6

Thankyou for the reviews~ And for reading this far! I love you all

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or more importantly, Sasuke.

**Naruto POV**

**Cloud Village. 10:30 a.m.**

After searching a few motels, I decided to stop and get some ramen.

I really didn't want to face Sasuke again, and when we had to meet at noon I defiantly wasn't going to eat with him.

Just as I spotted a shop and went to sit down, I noticed long white hair dangling from a seat.

"Oh wow, pervy sage?" I exclaimed.

I sat down next to him, and he turned to me with a sly smile.

"Oh hehe...hey kid! I'm assuming I've been caught?" He rubbed the back of his head guiltily.

"Heck yeah you are! Jeez, we came all the way here to stop your pervertedness! Do you know how much crap I've had to go through?"

I stared at my hands sadly. If we had never been sent on this stupid mission, I may have never of noticed little Hinata.

But I couldn't say I regretted it completely, even now my heart skipped at the thought of seeing her again. I would be happy right now just to have her sit next to me.

And Sakura had never made me feel like that.

Jiraiya stared at me seriously.

"So you're in love, huh?"

"W-what…NO! THAT'S JUST STUPID!"

I felt my cheeks burning as I got defensive. I just realized I liked her…I couldn't _love_ her already.

Though we had been friends for awhile…I always did go to her for comfort, and she always listened to me, even when I rambled.

She was the only one in our class who was nice to me and believed in me…

Huh, maybe I _did_ love her…

Jiraiya laughed loudly. "It looks like you made a breakthrough, kid!" He slapped me on the back.

"So, who is the lucky lady?"

I sighed, "Hinata Hyuuga, but she's with Sasuke now…"

I explained the whole day to him and got to the kiss part when he slammed my head into the counter.

"You _idiot_! You never _force_ a kiss on a women! You deserved that punch! Next time, wait until she gives permission!"

I retorted, "OK! I know this now!"

He just shook his head, rubbed his chin and said, "Weird, I was certain she had a crush on _you _though, I wonder what changed…"

He continued to think, while my mind wandered to _her._

I wonder if she would be happy to know I loved her, I could let her think I meant it like a friend…

Ugh I wanted her so badly now, it hurt.

I just wanted to hold her until she said she loved me back…

"Ah hah! I understand now, Sasuke made her feel wanted, unlike _you_, who ignored her until it was too late!"

I rolled my eyes as he just stated the obvious.

"I think she wanted that from you for a long time though, which means you still have a chance."

I thought a moment and said, "But she knows I want her now, I kissed her and she just…cried."

Ugh, he was only making me feel worse!

"That's because she's a kind person, she felt guilty for kissing another man. And she probably thinks your feelings for her stemmed from your rivalry of Sasuke. Your best bet is to tell her why you love her to make it clear. And then, well, wait until they argue or something and swoop in."

He made an evil grin at this.

"Well, what do I do in the mean time?" I was curious now, I liked his plan.

"Be her friend! Respect her, and make sure you let her know your better than Sasuke."

He patted my back, "Welcome to the world of love kid."

I sat in thought until it was time to meet up with Sasuke and Hinata.

**Hinata POV**

**Cloud Village. 11:30 a.m.**

We must have searched all the motels in the village, my eyes were starting to hurt.

But I barely noticed with Sasuke holding my hand.

I had a few things to talk about, but I waited until we were done.

"S-so u-um Sasuke-kun…"

He looked at me, and I took in a breath to stop stuttering.

"What are we…going to do when we go back to Konoha? I mean…as…"

He grinned a little.

"A couple?" He laughed.

"I was thinking of that too. I'm worried what those stupid girls may do to you, but I can protect you. It's really up to you, whatever makes you more comfortable."

He was so sweet…

"Well…I was thinking of, maybe, easing everyone into it…I know your fangirls will probably be mean…but they'll get use to it over time."

He nodded, "Good idea, we'll do that then."

And with that, he swept me up in his arms and kissed me. I hugged his neck and kissed him back fiercely. _This will never get old…_

**Sasuke POV**

**Cloud Village. 11:35 a.m.**

It was like I was addicted to her.

I couldn't keep my hands off, whenever I looked or thought of her.

I knew I was in love now, and I didn't care how quickly it took.

I just had to wait for the time to tell _my_ Hinata.

I pulled back from our kiss to smile.

She blushed, and had a look of lust and maybe even…love? I couldn't keep myself from ravishing her again.

**Sooo sorry this one took awhile, I was being lazy :P Review~**

**Nothing limey or lemony in this…awww…**


	7. Chapter 7

Ah I love you readers, you make me happy! Thank-you for reviews, and leave more And just to throw in some suspense, I'm considering of maybe pairing Hinata with a certain yellow haired ninja ;p

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**Naruto POV**

**Cloud Village. 1:00 p.m.**

I was pretty surprised that Jiraiya came so willingly.

The way the cloud ninja made it sound, he ran at every chance.

When I asked what was up, all he said was, "Oh I had my fun! And I don't want to piss Tsunade off anymore than I already have. If I didn't come with you, she would fetch me herself, and I certainly don't want to deal with that!" He laughed.

I don't know why, but I was suspicious.

As we walked up to the meeting spot, my heart ached.

I saw _them_ holding hands, and looking _very_ happy.

It hurt so much I felt tears threaten to fall.

Then I felt the old man's hand squeeze my shoulder.

I looked at him and he smiled reassuringly.

He may be an old pervert, but he was still a good friend.

Sasuke turned around and appeared shocked to see Jiraiya with me.

"You found him already?" he talked to me in his usual tone, which was a good sign.

At least he wasn't mad anymore, but she wouldn't even look in my direction.

"What's up! I guess it's time to head back, huh? Sorry for making you all come all this way…I couldn't help myself around such beautiful women!"

Jiraiya winked at Hinata.

"Hmph. Just as long as you come back with us, don't worry about it." Sasuke replied.

After we informed the Cloud Ninja that we had Jiraiya in custody, they insisted we stay another night.

We agreed since it would be pretty late by the time we got back. After dinner, everyone head off to bed. Jiraiya had to share a room with me.

**Cloud Village. 9:00 p.m.**

Hinata faced her door this time when she said good night, and quickly went in before anyone could reply.

I sighed, I was going to have to talk to her soon if I ever wanted her to talk to me again.

I waited for Sasuke to go in his room, and then I knocked on Hinata's door.

"Remember what I told you kid! And no more forcing yourself on her!" He laughed and walked in our room.

Behind the door was silent. "Little Hinata…please open up, I just want to talk and apologize…"

I was getting depressed now.

After another minute, the door finally cracked and I heard her sit on the bed.

I walked in and shut the door.

She was staring at her hands and seemed so…miserable.

I fell to my knees and grabbed her hands.

"Hinata…I'm so so _so_ sorry! I thought you wanted me to kiss you…I know it was stupid, I have messed up logic…It's just, I want you to know something."

She finally looked at me, and smiled a little.

She was just so beautiful!

I swiftly kissed her on the cheek and got back on my knees.

She appeared surprised and blushed.

I continued, "I just want you to know, when you told me you were with Sasuke, I was jealous. And not of him, but because I realized how much I care about you last night. Your strong, beautiful, and kind…I was dumb not to notice before! I…love you. And I want you to be with me. But I know there's Sasuke…so I promise I'll behave and be your _best friend_ until you want more from me."

With that, I laid my head in her lap and waited for her to respond.

Gosh she smelled good…I felt her stroking my hair, and it felt so nice, I started to get aroused..

" T-thank you Naruto-kun…but I…don't want you to do that to yourself, you deserve better…And you are my best friend."

She finally gave me her full smile, and I felt my heart melt, I would literally do anything for her now. I lay there a little longer and let her mess with my hair. I sighed in content and start to daydream…

_I look up and smile at her; as she continues to gently play with my hair. I slowly lift myself up to place a kiss on her lips. She sighs and opens her mouth to me. I devour her and moan as I hunger for more. I lay her back on the bed and hover over on my hands and knees. I rip off her jacket and shirt and stare in awe at her huge chest. I lean down and suck through her bra. She curls a hand in my hair and removes the fabric. I then ravish her breasts until she starts to pant. "Naruto…" she whimpers and I know she wants more. I kiss her passionately and glide a hand in her panties. I slip a finger in, and she is _very_ wet. She sighs again and kisses me back fiercely. I slip in another, and start to pump in and out. She shivers in pleasure and I feel her climax. She hugs my neck and gently holds my manhood."I need you.." she whispers and I yank down her pants and place the tip of my very ready member in her opening."I love you" I whisper. "I love you too, Naurto-kun." She replies back with a smile. With that, I lose all control and enter her over and over again until she calls out my name…_

"Naruto-kun..?" Hinata gently shook my shoulder.

I freeze.

Ugh, what a vivid daydream… Now I was as hard as a rock.

"Um..i'm going to go to bed now..p-please sleep well."

Crap! How am I going to get up without her noticing?

"Uh…thanks, you too!"

I kiss her forehead, and slowly turn on my knees.

She raises an eyebrow at me.

I finally make it all the way around, jump at the door and pull it open. _I did it! She didn't see!_

I grin and start to walk out when I walk straight into Sasuke.

"What the...?" he says confused.

I quickly dash by him and run to my room. As I shut the door I slide to the floor and breathe out. "That was close…" I murmur.

**Well review if you liked or hated it~**

**Yeah so a lemon-ish thing goes on. And I'll remind you all, I say this at the end so I won't spoil the story **


	8. Chapter 8

Ah I love you all who read and review! I even took the time to check out your profiles and stories, if you had them, and found that you all are quite interesting!

And just so you know, I don't like the idea of Naruto with Hinata, but this story is kinda writing itself…I wouldn't worry though! ;p And I have a question for you all, I can either make this a long story, or short. Which do you prefer? I personally have a lot of idea's, but this is really for you reader's!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto~ Or pancakes.

**Sasuke POV**

**Hinata's Room. 9:10 p.m.**

I dragged my hand over my face and shook my head in disgust.

_What the hell was Naruto doing in here?_ _And with a…_

"Little…Naruto…hmm…" Hinata mumbled to herself.

She was lost in thought, and didn't even notice me at the door.

I swiftly kicked the door closed and sat next to her.

Finally she looked up, and smiled warmly at me, "Hello Sasuke-kun!"

I was tempted to push her back on the bed...

But I had some questions about the _baka_ first.

"So, what was _he_ doing in here?"

I tried to sound firm, but it came out as loving.

It seems I couldn't be mad at her. Hmm.

I grabbed her hand.

She then shifted uncomfortably, and explained.

**Hinata POV**

**Hinata's Room. 9:13 p.m.**

"I see. So he thinks he has a chance, tch!" he grunted.

I exhaled.

"B-but he said he w-would behave…He may have…a one track mind, but he is honest.

I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Sasuke still looked unsure.

I squeezed his hand. "And b-besides, he's…_our_ friend. I forgave him, can't you? At least…for m-me?"

I flushed at my bold words, but stuck to them.

He gave me a tortured look, and hung his head.

"Ok ok…you win, but I hold to _my _promise. If he lays another hand on you, I'll kick his ass."

I couldn't help but giggle.

He looked so…protective.

To think, that Sasuke barely showed any emotion before and now he seemed full of them with me.

I felt my heart swell, and the words _I love you_ popped into my head.

I stiffened. I loved him? How could that be…?

But there was no denying it, I did.

And only now did I realize that I didn't love Naruto.

It was an epiphany, I had just _admired_ him, not loved him.

I may have never of known this, unless someone had found love in me.

Yes, I could see it now, love in Sasuke's eyes.

He was gazing at me promptly with it, and the way his dark hair framed his face, made my womanhood stir…

He then snatched my chin and kissed me wildly.

He caught me when I was weak, and so I clutched his hair and pulled myself to him.

He firmly pushed me against the bed, and groaned as his manhood fell between my legs.

He pulled back. "Hinata….I love you." He said intensely, and looked so vulnerable, my heart soared.

I gently stroked his cheek and replied, "I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

With that, he ravished my mouth and ripped off my jacket and shirt. He squeezed my breasts through my bra, and deepened the kiss.

I shivered under him in pleasure, and grasped the collar of his jacket.

I started to unbutton it, when he yanked it off along with his shirt.

I gasped in awe at his perfect torso.

I had to admit, the torso was my second favorite part of a man, aside from his smile.

I traced my fingers over his hard muscles, and I heard him sigh. "That feels so good…"He mumbled against my lips.

He tugged off my bra and hovered over my chest.

He teased me by lightly brushing his nose against my nipples.

I tugged his hair in frustration, but he just laughed and continued teasing, so I lowered my hand and held his member firmly.

Sasuke squirmed and whispered, "Ah that's cheating!"

He then started to lick and suck my breasts furiously.

I moaned and wrapped my legs around his hips.

He grasped my bottom while keeping his attention on my breasts.

I arched as a slight orgasm pass through me, and I felt him grin while sucking.

I slipped my hand in his pants and gently stoked him.

He moaned and reached back up to kiss me.

I could feel his hand caress down my stomach and the tip of his finger enter my pants.

"Is this alright…?"

I nodded and he slipped in and explored my womanhood.

He found my sweet spot, and I panted.

I began to move my hand back and forth and he shivered in pleasure.

He kissed me deeply and then all over my neck and breasts.

After a little while I threw my hand back as I climaxed and he groaned as he did too.

He lightly brushed his lips on mine and murmured, "Thank-you, I will _always _love you."

I could tell he was trying to be serious, but it came out as vulnerable.

I had wanted to hear those words for so long…

I wrapped my arms around him tightly and said, "I will always love you, Sasuke-kun."

He kissed me passionately until we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Naruto POV**

**Naruto's room. 9:30 p.m.**

I stepped out of my _cold_ shower and sat on the toilet. I still couldn't get her out of my mind, so I was still hard. I sighed and started to release myself. _How can I make her mine and have her love me too?_

**Jirairya POV**

**Naruto's Room. 10:00 p.m.**

_Well this didn't turn out as we expected_.

I rubbed my chin and sighed aloud.

I looked over, Naruto was climbing into bed, probably thinking of her. Poor boy…We really didn't mean for this to happen to him, quite the opposite actually.

"Good night kid!"

He mumbled his reply back and rolled over.

We just had to work with what we had now though, but the result would be the same.

Naruto _will _end up with Hinata.

**Sooo Review~**

**Yeeees lime in this~ Or lemon? Um, one of them.**


	9. Chapter 9

You have all made me so happy! I love the reviews, they keep me going And I update pretty frequently, right?

And the people have spoken! Well, Andreya and Skylar anyways. I shall make this a long story! Yaaaay~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I feel like I should own Sasuke.

**Sasuke POV**

**Road to Konoha. 12:00 p.m.**

After Jiraiya got yelled at by the Cloud Village ninja and promised never to enter the village again, we were released to go.

Naruto had tried to pull _my _Hinata to walk by him, but I grabbed her hand and put Jiraiya between them.

I knew I was being childish, but when it came to Hinata, I felt like if I didn't keep her to myself someone would snatch her away.

And it didn't help that Naruto actually wanted to.

I let go of her hand, and put my arm around her instead.

She immediately snuggled closer, and smiled up at me. My breath caught, _she was just so damn beautiful_.

And so my mind wandered to this morning…

We woke up together and so I _had_ to mess with her, but I could tell she enjoyed it.

I really liked that she wasn't clingy, it would have been annoying.

I was worried she might be though, since she was self-conscious and shy, but now she seemed too mature for that.

Eventually, we got up and started to get dressed.

When I came out of the bathroom, I noticed Hinata brushing her hair.

So I came up behind her, stole her comb and started brushing it myself.

She reached back and squeezed my arm, but let me continue.

She sighed at certain points, and it all felt very _intimate_.

And I felt myself enjoying it...

How weird.

I set aside the comb, and ran my fingers through her soft blue silkiness.

"Don't freak out, but your hair reminds me of my mom's."

She just giggled.

"Well I think that's very sweet!"

My heart filled up, and I felt a rare smile coming on.

And it looked like Hinata was in a good mood.

I felt my chest swell at the thought that it was _me_ who brought her this happiness.

I hugged her to my chest and put my chin on her head.

She leaned into me and sighed.

My heart warmed and I had to say, "God, I love you."

I saw her smile hugely, in the mirror, and her cheeks turn pink.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." I tilted her head back and kissed her thoroughly.

So now I wanted her all to myself, and that stupid Naruto to stay away.

**Naruto POV**

**Road to Konoha. 12:00 p.m.**

Ugh, I really hated that guy sometimes!

I was just trying to talk to her!

Well, I was going to whether he liked it or not.

I leaned back to get her to notice me, but she was tucked in Sasuke's arm.

He saw me though, and grinned as he kissed the top of her head.

I clenched my fists.

_Bastard!_

I'll just grab her hand then!

But when I reached over, Jiraiya snatched my wrist.

He looked at me and mouthed the words, "Not now."

I pulled back, but gave him a questioning look.

He just shook his head. Hm. Maybe he had something planned.

**Hinata POV**

**Road to Konoha. 12:00 p.m.**

I was so giddy!

I felt like laughing…

I sighed and snuggled into Sasuke, and I felt him kiss my hair.

I still couldn't believe sometimes that I had fallen in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

He was just so foreign to me before.

I had never really thought about him, and when I did it was never about love.

And I really couldn't believe he had found love in someone like me, I was just going to hope it lasts though.

But now that I knew him, it was easy to see what a good man he was.

I never wanted to leave his side, it was like I was addicted.

I was going to have to be careful back in Konoha, because of his fangirls.

And my father…

I wasn't really sure of how he would react, but figured I could put that off.

The whole walk home, I completely forgot about Naruto and Jiraiya.

**Jiraiya POV**

**Village Hidden in the Leaves. 9:10 p.m.**

After the kiddos left, I had to stay and talk with Tsunade.

She laced her fingers together at her desk and looked at me gravely.

"It looks like things didn't go according to plan, huh?"

I groaned. "Yeah no kidding! Who would thought the Hyuuga and Uchiha boy? Jeez!"

I shook my head and scratched the back of my head in frustration.

"Well at least Naruto loves her, that helps. I could tell by how he looked at her, poor kid. We just need to plan how to get her feelings back."

I nodded.

"I thought of a few ways on the way here…"

"Let's hear them."

**Hinata POV**

**Alley behind Hyuuga Mansion. 9:30 pm.**

We were holding each other and looking into each other's eyes.

I really didn't want to let go…

But I knew I had to.

"Now, why can't you come over to my apartment?"

Sasuke asked as he brushed his lips over mine.

I tried to get him to kiss me, but he pulled back and grinned mischievously.

I exhaled and said "Father expects me back…I have to go home…"

He squeezed me tighter to him and groaned.

"Hmm. Alright, but leave a candle lit in your room tonight. Ok?"

I gave him a confused look, but nodded.

"Good, I'll see ya later then."

He kissed me passionately and jumped away.

I felt my heart race.

**Please Review~**


	10. Chapter 10

Thank-you sexy readers and reviewers! You have pleased me, and I shall write more. Whoo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto~ Yeah..nothing funny to add this time.

**Hinata POV**

**Hyuuga Mansion. 9:45 p.m.**

"Welcome back onee-chan!" Hanabi exclaimed as she jumped into my arms.

I held her close.

_Gosh I loved her_.

"So where is Father?"

"Oh he went to bed for the night."

_Ofcourse…That was just my luck, I could have stayed with Sasuke_…

I sighed.

"Well, I should too then... Good night Hanabi." I hugged her and went to my room.

I decided to light a candle before I got ready for bed.

I set it on my desk, and pulled off my clothes.

As soon as I got to my bra and panties, I heard a whimper.

Before I could turn around, I was tugged backwards.

I gasped as I was put into a lap, and saw arms go around my hips.

"Don't worry, it's just me."

I blushed as Sasuke whispered into my ear.

"God, you are just too damn sexy. Do you know that?"

I felt him run his tongue along my neck and when he reached my shoulder, he nibbled a bit.

My breath hitched and I could feel myself get aroused…

"I want an answer." He demanded as he unhooked my bra, and covered them with his hands.

He squeezed and teased my nipples as he continued to nibble my neck and shoulder.

I was too aroused too think!

"Hmm…?" he murmured and suddenly stopped messing with me.

He was so cruel!

"I-I don't think so…I mean…I'm j-just..average."

Suddenly he threw me back on the bed and straddled me.

He looked at me "angrily".

"You are not allowed to think your _average_ in anything anymore. Or I'll have to punish you. Got it?"

He grinned, and yanked off his jacket and shirt until his torso was exposed.

I could feel my heart pumping, he was so _kind_.

He hid it behind his bad boy attitude, but I could see it.

He grabbed my breasts, and bent down to brush my lips with his.

"Tell me when to stop, ok?"

He slipped in his tongue and slowly laid himself on top of me as he pushed his manhood in between my legs.

He deepened the kiss, and pulled down my pants and panties.

I turned a deep red as I lay there completely naked to him.

And he made it worse by sitting up and gazing at me openly.

"Damn…You put every other woman to shame."

My heart fluttered at the look of lust and need he was giving me.

He then bent over and attacked my breasts with his mouth.

I fisted his hair as he sucked and squeezed them thoroughly.

I wrapped my legs around him, and he slid a hand down to my opening.

I gasped as he slid two fingers in and found my nub. Shuttering in pleasure, I bit my lip to keep from yelling out.

He feasted a bit more until I finally let out a yelp.

He smirked and moved up to my mouth.

He started rubbing his _very_ aroused member in between my legs, and I whimpered in need.

He then slid down and ran his tongue from my mouth to my exposed womanhood.

He pressed his mouth lightly on it, but that was all.

"Tell me you want it." He said mischievously.

My legs were now shaking in need, and I couldn't take the temptation.

He flicked his tongue and I couldn't help but cry out, "Please S-sasuke!"

With that he quickly squeezed my butt and devoured.

He sucked and dug his tongue in deeper and deeper…

Until I threw my head back and yelled out his name.

He licked a bit more, then got on his elbows, wiped off his mouth, and gave me an evil grin.

"Seems like you liked tha-.."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Neji asked, "Is everything ok, Hinata? I heard you yell."

I froze as the knob turned.

Sasuke winked at me, laid down, and pulled the covers over his head.

I saw my jacket on the bed, and snatched it.

Just as I zipped it up, Neji peered around the door.

I had to hold back a gasp as Sasuke slowly slid his tongue in me.

He must have used a jutsu to hide his body under the covers, only the outline of my legs showed.

"I-I'm o-okay N-neji-kun.." I couldn't help but stutter as _he_ continued to _slowly _explore me.

He looked concerned and said, "You sure? We can talk I guess. If you're having bad dreams again..?"

I shook my head furiously and jumped as he started to nibble.

Neji raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

"Alright, see you later then."

After he shut the door I fell back on the bed in relief.

Sasuke came back up and smiled.

"Well, that was fun."

I couldn't help but smile and push his chest.

He glared at my jacket and ripped it off.

"That's better."

Then he slowly started to pull down his pants.

Once they were off, he gently laid back on top of me.

He looked me seriously in the eyes, and said, "I love you. And I promise you'll be my one and only. But only when you're ready. "

Gosh..He was so _perfect._

I really had no choice but to love him.

"Oh Sasuke-kun…I…"

I mustered up some of the confidence he gave me and said, "I couldn't be more ready."

He gave the biggest grin I had ever seen on him, and roughly grabbed my hips.

He kissed me passionately and then entered me with a thrust.

I gasped as I felt pain, but Sasuke was so fast, it went away quickly and was replaced with pure ecstasy.

He groaned in pleasure, and I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

_I never knew how amazing this would feel…_

I moaned as he squeezed my breasts and drove deeper into me.

I dug my nails into his back as I reached my climax.

He bit my neck, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he cam.

He gave a few more thrusts before he pulled out, and then rolled us over on our sides.

I snuggled against his chest and sighed in contentment.

He hugged me close and whispered, "That was amazing."

I giggled and replied, "I agree. And I love you."

The words kind of slipped out but he held me tighter and teased, "You _better._"

After a little while, I fell asleep in his arms and dreamed of round 2…

**Tsunade POV**

**Hokage's Room. 10:00 p.m.**

"It's decided then. We'll launch the plan tomorrow; just make sure to do your part Jiraiya, no "researching". Understood?"

The old man laughed and agreed half-heartedly.

I sighed mentally.

I really hoped the Uchiha and Hyuuga weren't too serious.

I couldn't live with myself if I was breaking two young hearts.

But Naruto was, unfortunately, more important than them right now.

**Oh gosh that was fun to type :P Review!**

**LEMON. FINALLY.**


	11. Chapter 11

Thank-you again for reviewing~ Sexy people ;P

Well I had these next few chapters in mind for awhile, so they'll probably come pretty quick

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…. :O

**Naruto POV**

**Konoha. 8:00 a.m.**

I had been laying in bed for about 2 hours since I woke up, when I heard a knock at the front door.

"Ugh..Come in!"

I sighed and threw my arm over my eyes.

I was too depressed to get up, and I really hadn't slept last night, I kept dreaming of her.

And to make it worse, I looked out my window earlier and saw no other than_ them._

Just as I was about to let myself fall into misery, I felt something hit me, hard, right on my forehead.

"OW! Hey…"

I sat up to throw it back when I saw it was Jiraiya.

"Uh..What are you doing here?"

I said as I picked up the thing, a scroll, from my floor.

"Well I was sent to tell you that you have some missions today with a certain little blue haired woman…But I was so _disgusted_ to find you mopping in bed like a heart broke teenage _girl_, that I had to throw _something_ at your pathetic self…"

He continued to ramble.

My heart stopped. _I was doing missions with Hinata? _

I suddenly jumped out of bed and yelled, "WHOO HOO!"

I laughed as I jumped up and down.

Jiraiya laughed too, and said, "Well good for you kid! I'm glad that's all it took…But don't mess up today."

I stopped jumping, and look at him confused.

"What do you mean…?"

He sighed and held up four fingers.

"I _mean _no kissing without her permission; don't make her feel bad for being with Sasuke, listen to everything she says, but do let her know you love her. Now do you understand?"

I thought about it all for a moment.

"Hmm..ok, but can I touch her in ways that she doesn't mind?"

Jiraiya nodded.

"That's fine, a good idea actually. Oh and Naruto, don't forget, she loved you first."

I look at him confused.

He just winked.

"Alright now that your straighten up, hurry up and get ready!" I smiled and jumped off my bed.

**Hinata POV**

**Konoha. 7:30 a.m.**

After I woke up in Sasuke's arms this morning, I felt like I was on top of the world.

Until I received the scroll requesting me for missions.

He had waked me up by playing with my hair, and when I did open my eyes, he kissed me.

I really couldn't think of a better way to wake up…

But soon after there was a knock, and we both got dressed quickly.

A maid simply put a scroll in my hand when I opened the door and left.

"Well it doesn't look like anything serious, just some D missions. You should be done by dinner."

I pouted anyways, even thought I was happy that Sasuke was trying to make me feel better.

I really wanted to hang out with him today…

Sasuke patted my butt, and started to climb out the window.

"I'll see you outside."

And with that he was gone.

I sighed, and went to inform my father.

**Sasuke POV**

**Konoha. 8:30 a.m.**

I walked my Hinata to the Hokage, with an arm around her shoulders, when I told her she would be going out to eat with me tonight.

"Oh I am? So does that mean I have no choice…?"

She giggled and cuddled closer to me.

"You have a choice, and that's either to say yes, or yes I am."

She was laughing now, and I couldn't help but smile a little.

I think I liked her best when she laughed, it made me feel comfortable.

She answered after her laughter subsided. "Ok..where do we meet?"

**Naruto POV**

**Konoha. 8:45 a.m.**

I enjoyed the look on Sasuke's face when he walked in to see me there.

But Hinata gave a look of worry and just stared at him.

I grumbled a bit and crossed my arms.

"Listen up! Hinata and Naruto, you have a list of D-rank missions I need completed by the end of the week. Do at least two a day. And do them _together_."

I grinned, "No problem here!"

But Hinata asked, "Um..Tsunade-sama…Why do we…Have to do them together?"

Granny just smiled and laced her fingers together on her desk.

"Because I'm afraid Naruto needs some direction with these missions, he can't seem to handle them on his own. He's screwed up every one in some way. And you Hinata, have aced them all perfectly. So I just want you to train him a little. Ok?"

Hinata gulped, but nodded.

"Good! Now please be on your way."

She turned to Sasuke and said, "And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you. I was going to send for you later, but now is fine. I want you to fetch Kakashi, and I need you two get started cleaning up the stream by the academy. There was a little oil spill, the supplies are by the stream."

That Sasuke actually glared at Tsunade and grunted.

But she just smirked.

I must of missed something, but I don't care!

Because I'm going to be with Hinata all week!

"WHOO! Come on Hinata, let's get started!"

I seized her hand and Tsunade handed the list to me with a smile.

"You two have fun!"

Sasuke clenched his fists and stormed out.

Hinata was staring after him with a sad expression, so I squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry, you'll see him later…Let's just have enjoy ourselves!"

She still looked worried, but gave me a slight smile.

"Okay Naruto-kun…"

With that I walked us out the door.

Once we got outside, I saw Sasuke leaning against a pole with his arms crossed.

Tch, _of course!_

He just had to act all _cool_.

Hinata smiled as he moved to her and cup her chin.

"Hey, I'll see you at dinner tonight, so don't worry about that idiot."

He then pulled her against him by grabbing her bottom and kissed her! And it was a long and agonizing one.

I grit my teeth to keep from punching his ass.

After he _finally _let her go, she smiled and mumbled something.

He grinned widely, looked at me, and said loudly, "I love you too, Hinata."

I dropped her hand, and felt my heart tear.

_They…were in love? _

Sasuke gave me one last satisfying grin, lightly kissed the woman I love, and mocked Lady Tsunade perfectly by saying, "You two have _fun_."

This time I clenched my fists.

**So tell me what you think! **

**No Lemon or Limes D:**


	12. Chapter 12

Well I feel like you are the best reviewers. Ever. And I think I address some of the things you have asked and said just real quick. Andreya, Skylar and Saki, you make me really happy! :D I wish I could make longer chapters too , but I have a short attention span D: Elcarim, I so forgot to put that in the last chapter, so I snuck it in this time.

Oh and i'm going to take a couple day break before posting the next chapter, my boyfriend misses me :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Yep, that is all.

**Naruto POV**

**Konoha. 9:00 a.m.**

"Well looks like Granny listed these from easiest to hardest..And the first up is…Clean a swimming pool? How dumb!"

Just as I was about to throw the list and complain, I realized that would mean I would be with Hinata.

It would be a good chance to hang out with her, and I could charm her while I was at it!

I turned to her with a smile, and she returned it slightly.

"S-so..Where's the address?"

We arrived at some hot women's house a few minutes later.

She had crimson eyes and dark brown hair...

Huh she looked really familiar…

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata squealed and hugged her.

Oh…That's right.

"Oh you're my hired help today? How nice!"

The woman looked at me, "You can get started on the pool, it's out back. I need to catch up a bit with Hinata."

_What? _

I pouted and was about to say something when I realized how happy Hinata looked.

I should probably shut up now and not be a jerk.

"Ok..See you in a bit?"

She turned to me with her real smile this time and said, "Thank-you Naruto-kun, I will be out soon."

I grinned; she was just too darn cute!

With that thought, I headed out the back door.

**Hinata POV**

**Konoha. 9:00 a.m.**

"So tell me all the naughty details!"

My favorite woman in the world said.

She sat us down on her sofa.

I blushed deeply. I really hope she didn't know about last night…

"You are still taking the birth control pills I gave you, right?"

I gasped and almost fainted.

_So she did know?_

Kurenai laughed loudly and said, "Calm down Hinata! I just asked because I can see you're in love. And I can see Naruto is too. So tell me how it happened!"

I stiffened.

Poor Naruto…I was hoping he didn't really love me, but Kurenai was good at these things.

And luckily I _was_ still taking them.

I sighed and said, "Well…umm…I'm not in love with Naruto. It's..Sasuke Uchiha."

Kurenai actually stood and took a step back in shock. "Your..kidding? H-how..w-when..?"

I couldn't help but giggle at _her_ stuttering.

Once she sat down again, I told her everything (except about last night).

"Well who would have guessed? The only one who could melt that heart would be none other than our little Hinata! Wow, I truly am impressed though. Do you want to know something I saw him do about two years ago…?"

Curious, I nodded.

"Well I was going to get a bite to eat at one of the Ramen shops, when I saw Sasuke eating alone in one. Just as I was going to sit next to him, Sakura Haruno came up behind him, spun him around, and tried to kiss him! He resisted naturally, and tried to get her off by telling her no and such, but she was persistent. She seemed obliviously happy about something…But after about 5 minutes of it, he just punched her! And then he said to her, "I don't love anyone, and that's not going to change for you." "

Kurenai shook her head in disbelief.

"So after seeing that, I didn't think he would open his heart to anyone…I'm so happy for you Hinata!"

She hugged me.

I know I should feel bad for Sakura, but I was happy.

I was starting to understand that Sasuke's love carried a lot more weight than Naruto's.

**Sasuke POV**

**Konoha. 9:00 a.m.**

"Ugh damn it!"

I kicked a trash can as I neared the stream.

I knew of course that he wouldn't be here, he was always late, but I was too frustrated to think straight.

I leaned against a tree and waited.

I couldn't believe that the Hokage put them together…It was like she was conspiring against me!

Hmm…

Out of nowhere, Kakashi appeared in front of me and flicked my nose.

"Sorry I'm late.."

He looked at me seriously.

"What's on your mind?"

Hmph.

Over the years, he had gotten pretty good at reading me, but he rarely bothered me by being nosy.

"Well.." So I told him everything, except about last night. I didn't want Hinata being thought of as anything but a lady.

"Wow..I'm..shocked to say the least."

He scratched his head and sighed.

"I see you and Naruto found a new rivalry…But regardless of that, I'm happy for you. She's doing you some good, you seem happier."

My cheeks redden a bit.

"As for Tsunade…I think you're on to something. I'll talk to her after we're done here."

I had to admit, he was a pretty cool guy sometimes.

"Thanks."

He seemed to have smiled, "No problem."

Before we started to clean he added something, "Oh and by the way, do you need some condoms?"

"E-excuse me?" I yelled in embarrassment.

He repeated with a straight face, "Do you need some con-.."

"I heard you! And NO!"

I turned around quickly and he laughed.

Huh, I had forgotten about that.

I better ask Hinata if she was protected.

But maybe I should go and buy some, just in case.

Because I intended to do it again tonight.

I felt a slight tugging on my back pocket, but when I turned around, Kakashi was about thirty feet away.

I checked it, and found little packages labeled "condoms."

Hmph, well at least I didn't have buy to any now.

**Naruto POV**

**Konoha. 9:15 a.m.**

Hinata finally came out, and she was smiling widely.

"So where do we begin?"

She said gleefully.

I grinned, "Well it looks like we just need to clean out the leaves and wipe off the chairs. So I'll get the leaves, ok?"

"Ok!"

She was so damn cute!

I just wanted to hold her..I shook my head to keep from daydreaming.

After awhile, I got into cleaning and forgot where she was.

There was a big glob of leaves in the center of the pool, and I was having a hard time lifting it up.

I struggled a little more and finally, it came out.

But it all flew behind my head. I groaned and turned around to pick it up when I heard Hinata yelp, "Eeeee!"

"Ah! I'm sorry Hinata!"

She was covered in the wet leaves, so I quickly went to her and started picking them off.

"Jeez I forgot where you were…"

She just kept picking them off.

I realized how close I was suddenly, and so I slowed my pace.

I was mainly picking from her hair, so I had an excuse to stare at her.

It may have been a mistake, but I was gazing at her lips, and remembering our kiss.

They were so soft…And her breasts had pushed against me just to tease me..

Uh-oh. I was getting aroused again, and her breasts _now _were lightly brushing against me.

I moaned quietly as I saw she was blushing, it seemed like she liked me messing with her hair.

After I got the last leaf, I pushed my hand in her hair and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I promise I won't kiss you again…until you want it."

She gave me a warm that made me melt.

"Thank-you Naruto-kun."

She then put her arms around my torso and hugged me.

I sighed.

_I want her so badly…_

But I would just have to bide my time.

**Sakura POV**

**Hokage's Room. 9:30 a.m.**

"You did well Sakura, I'm proud of you."

I smiled at the rare compliment.

I had just mastered the healing technique I had been working on for the past four months.

Cha! I was awesome!

"Well, I officially declare that you are finished with training with me, everything now is up to you."

She smiled at me and waved me off.

I stood there in complete surprise.

I knew it was coming, just didn't figure now!

Huh, well I guess I should be happy, but I just didn't know what to do now.

"Sasuke is at the stream by the way."

She winked, and I frowned.

He wasn't the one I wanted to see right now or anytime soon.

"Do you know where Naruto is?"

Now she was the one to frown.

"Uh he's out on some missions with Hinata in the village, I'm not sure exactly where."

I felt like ice.

Oh no…I needed to get to him now!

"Uh ok, thanks." I spun on my heel and ran out the door.

_I had to tell him how I felt before Hinata!_

**Yeah, so what did you think? :D**

**No Lemon or Limes, but that's ok **


	13. Chapter 13

So I realized there is gonna be some NaruSaku in this story…So I apologize if you hate me for it.

And so I had to dedicate this chapter to Sakura, I really don't like it so please don't be too harsh in reviews. It will be over after this, so bear with me. But I am happy to be through it and get back to SasuHina! :D

(UPDATE) So I was told I have no talent and should stop writing, i'm so annoyed that I will if I get reviews that agree. Just let me know.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto. And I'm getting bored with always typing this D:

**Sakura POV**

**Konoha. 9:30 a.m.**

I was breathing heavily now, I had searched nearly half the village already.

I noticed I was by the ramen shop that Naruto always went to, so I sprinted over to it to see if the owner might have seen him.

"Hehe.." I couldn't help but laugh at myself a little.

I just realized I was chasing after _Naruto. _

The boy who had annoyed me to no end for years.

And now I was running off to tell him I was in love with him.

I really hated my hear t sometimes.

The old man pointed me in a direction he saw Naruto going, and I headed off in that direction. As I ran, I thought back to the day that changed everything.

It had started off pretty good, I had heard from Tsunade that Naruto was going off to train for two whole years!

Then the best thing of all, as I was walking to get some breakfast, Sasuke appeared in front of me and wanted to talk!

"Hey, got a minute?" he said emotionlessly.

I squealed a yes, and he just turned around and walked over to a bench.

As we sat down he said, "I heard Naruto is going off to train, so I will be too, with Kakashi. He wanted me to tell you."

I gasped.

_No….NO! Not Sasuke…_

I felt tears welling up.

He sighed. "Sakura, will you do me a favor?"

I bit my lip to stop the tears and nodded.

"Train. Stop worrying about me. Get stronger. And if you won't, quit being a ninja. I don't want to go to your funeral."

With that, he stood up and walked off.

I know it was stupid of me now, but back then, I had convinced myself that was Sasuke's way of saying he liked me.

So later that day I saw him at the ramen shop, and tried to…well…kiss him.

But he punched me! And said the words that destroyed my heart.

"I don't love anyone, and that's not going to change for you."

After that, I sat on the ground and let the tears fall, and never wanted to get up. And that's when Naruto came to the rescue.

"SAKURAAAA!"

He didn't seem to notice I was on the ground, or crying, because he just grabbed my shoulders and stood me up.

"So I was thinking maybe we could uh hang out? You know since I'm leaving tomorrow?"

He was smiling, oblivious to my sadness.

But when I said, "Sure…" he finally noticed.

He looked so concerned and worried, that my heart gave a little flip.

He snatched my wrist, still afraid to touch me anywhere else, and dragged me off.

We ended up at a movie theater.

"Two tickets to the funniest movie you got!"

"Naruto…it's ok, I'm just going to go hom-.."

He cut me off by placing a finger over my lips.

He looked at me sternly and said, "I'm doing this 'cause I want to hang out with you."

He then grinned widely, "So let's GO!"

I sighed but let him sit us down in the movie theater.

He chatted with me until the movie started, and then put his arm around my shoulders when the lights dimmed.

I was going to glare at him out of reflex, but I really was happy I wasn't alone crying by myself right now.

And that's when it dawned on me, Naruto was always really good to me, and kinda cute too.

I stared at him as he laughed at the movie.

We _did_ have alot in common, and I doubted he would ever cheat.

He turned to me, "HA! Did you _see_ that?"

I shook my head no. "Um, could you catch me up?"

And so we watched the movie, laughed and had such a good time, that I forgot all about Sasuke.

He even treated me to ramen where we talked and laughed some more.

It was in front of the door to my house, when I knew I fell in love with him.

"So…I hope you had fun tonight!" He smiled goofily.

I blushed. "I did. Thank-you Naruto-kun."

My hands warmed as he slipped his in mine.

He gave me a vulnerable look and said, "Sakura-chan…I'm gonna miss you. I'm going to write to you while I'm gone, can you promise me that you'll write back, please?"

I held his heart in the palm of my hands and, for the first time, I was thrilled about it. I smiled. "I promise."

"Whoo! Thank-you so much!"

He picked me up off the ground in a hug and twirled me.

And I was in love, just like that

I gave him a kiss on the cheek as he left the village, and that's when I decided to train as well.

I fell more and more in love with him through our letters, I was impressed by his honesty and how he truly seemed to care about what I had to say.

I never revealed my feelings in our letters, I thought it would be best to wait until he returned, but he had left on that mission before I got a chance to talk to him.

Now I regretted not telling him as I watched him stroke Hinata's hair lovingly.

I fell to my knees on the roof I was watching him from.

My heart broke into pieces.

I was too late…

**So review! But nicely this time ;p**


	14. Chapter 14

Well I've been sick all day, so you better be happy with this! And thank you all for making me feel better! I know I shouldn't let one person get to me; it was a moment of weakness. :P Oh and I know I make grammatical mistakes, I try to fix them but I don't always notice them all, so feel free to point them out so I can fix them :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I'm too sick to think of something funny.

**Hinata POV**

**Konoha. 12:00 p.m.**

After we finished with Kurenai's pool, she asked me to me visit her anytime I needed to talk. I just smiled at her; I mean of course I would, why did she say it so seriously?

"Hmm..it looks like we have to cut down some branches around the academy, wanna do that next?"

"Sure."

As we started to walk, Naruto went to hold my hand, but I pulled away.

He gave me a hurt expression and said, "I just want to hold your hand, you know like friends?"

I looked away.

I had allowed him before, but now he was doing it more frequently, which was making me think it meant more to him.

I didn't want to lead him on or hurt him anymore.

"Naruto…I'm…just not comfortable with it right now."

His face fell, but he nodded.

"Ok..I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

It was quiet after that, and so I thought about Sasuke.

I was looking forward to dinner; I liked talking to him and just being near him.

But what I was _really_ looking forward to was spending the night.

I started to imagine him tearing off my clothes as he kissed me so hard that all I could do was submit to him…

I was turning red just thinking about it…

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" Naruto cocked his head and squinted at me.

"And why are you blushing…?"

I blushed deeper.

"Um…"

_How could I daydream at a time like this!_

Just as I was stuttering a reply, I ran straight into a body.

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry…"

I stepped back and recognized the pink hair.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

She just stared at me though when she replied, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you two lovebirds."

She crossed her arms and avoided Naruto's stare by keeping her head down.

My heart tightened.

_She looks so sad…_

Naruto reached out to her but she moved back and shook her head.

He dropped his arms and seemed upset.

I was about to correct her when I spotted a certain black-haired ninja through the trees by the stream.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He turned around when he heard me, and gave me his rare smile.

"Hey beautiful."

I noticed Sakura's eyebrows shot straight up and her mouth made an O-shape in surprise.

I sprinted to him and he embraced me.

I looked back and said, "Um do you mind if we take a break Naruto-kun?"

He looked like he was in a daze, but said "Well yea-"

Sakura cut him off by saying, "Can we talk, Naruto-kun?...Please?"

He looked at her confused.

"You two talk, Hinata is going to hang out with me."

Sasuke said firmly and led us away.

He put an arm around my waist and I smiled up at him, "So…Did you have fun cleaning up the stream?"

"Tch _no_, I had to do it with Kakashi, he was relentless in his teasing…"

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Oh, I told him about us, and he gave me these."

He pulled out some condoms from his pocket, and I blushed.

"But he did remind me…Are you on birth control?"

I blushed deeper. "Y-yes, the pill."

He breathed out in relief and tossed the condoms into a bush.

"_Good,_ I hate the idea of those things."

He poked my cheeks teasingly and said softly, "Does it embarrass you? Us being _together?_"

I gasped and hid my face in his shoulder. He chuckled. "You weren't this shy last night, in fact you were quite an animal.."

I pushed him and covered my mouth to hide my smile. "I was not! That was all you!"

"You sound defensive? It's ok, I was there, no need to hide your wild side from me."

I was laughing now but I still shook my head in denial. "Well if you're going to deny it I'm just going to have to bring it out again."

Suddenly he pushed me against a tree and our bodies were pressed together.

I noticed we were in a clearing that was pretty isolated. He grinned wickedly and my womanhood stirred.

_He was so sexy when he looked at me like that.._

He cupped my chin and gripped my butt with his free hand.

He trailed his tongue down my neck and whispered, "I missed you."

I giggled and replied, "It's only been a few hours…"

He slowly licked his way to my lips and then hovered over them when he said, "Shows how much I love you."

My heart skipped a beat and he slipped in his tongue and kissed me senseless.

I moaned in need and fisted his hair. He quickly unzipped my jacket and grabbed my breasts.

I pulled off his jacket and he yanked off his shirt for me. I ran my hands over his hard chest and he sighed into my mouth. He broke the kiss just to rip off my shirt, bra and say, "Try not to be too wild, we don't want to attract any animals."

I slapped his shoulder but he just kissed me passionately.

He messed with my chest a bit more before he replaced his hands with his mouth.

I threw my head back as he took my nipple in and sucked.

Keeping his mouth on my breasts, he slid a hand in my pants and slipped in two fingers into my opening.

I squirmed as he rubbed my sweet spot and spread my legs to allow him better access.

He then abruptly tugged down my pants and ravaged my womanhood thoroughly with his mouth.

I clutched the tree behind me and bit my lip to keep from yelling out. He gripped my butt so he could dig in deeper with his tongue…

I covered my mouth as an orgasm waved through me and stuttered, "Sasuke..I-I n-need you…"

He smirked, seized my hips and pushed me to the grass while he got on top of me. He continued his smirk as he gazed at my naked body lustfully.

I hooked a finger in the front of his pants and he started to slide them down.

He was torturing me by how long he was taking to pull them down; I knew he was doing it on purpose. And just when I couldn't take it anymore, I sensed heavy footsteps approaching.

Sasuke must of sensed it too because he swiftly clothed himself while handing me mine.

He helped me put on my bra and just as I zipped up my jacket Jiraiya appeared at the top of a nearby tree.

"Hey kids! Are you two being naughty? I sure hope I didn't interrupt anything!"

He laughed loudly and seemed like he knew he was interrupting, and was happy about it.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him.

_I wonder if Sasuke thinks something's up too…_

The Sannin jumped down and put an arm around my shoulders.

"I'll be escorting this lovely lady back to Naruto to complete her misson, if you don't mind?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth and practically growled, "Actually I _do_."

Jiraiya just ignored him and led me away.

I looked back and Sasuke said, "I'll see you later."

I nodded but I had to fight back tears at the ruined moment.

I couldn't help but glare up at the sage.

_Why_ _was he conspiring against me and Sasuke?_

**Naruto POV**

**Konoha. 12:00 p.m.**

I watched Sasuke take away _my_ Hinata to do god-knows-what in disgust.

He was already dating her…

Why couldn't he let me have my time with her!

I sighed and turned to Sakura.

I didn't know what was wrong, I hadn't done anything recently.

She was really hurting my feelings though by avoiding my touch, I mean I didn't love her anymore since Hinata and all, but I did still care about her.

She kept her gaze on the ground and said, "So Sasuke and Hinata, huh? Who would have guessed?"

I tilted my head to try to see her face.

"Hmph yeah, it sucks."

I knew she was over Sasuke, so I wasn't sure why she looked so depressed.

I grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at me.

Before I demanded what was wrong, she said, "I wanted to see you when you first got back, but you left on that mission…I can see that's where you fell in love with _her_."

I stiffened and she took in a breath and continued.

"I know I should have said it sooner, but Naruto, I love you. I think you should give up on her and be with me."

I felt all the air leave my lungs as I stared at her in shock.

_Seriously? This is just MY luck!_

"Sakura-chan…I don't know what to say."

_Why did she have to confuse things?_

She wrapped her arms around my middle and hugged me tightly.

"Just know that I'll wait until you realize we are meant to be together."

I put my arms around her, but I felt like I was betraying Hinata.

She held on a bit longer and when she let go, she walked away quietly.

I ran a hand down my face and laughed at the irony of it all.

**Sasuke POV**

**Konoha. 12:30 p.m.**

I punched a tree as Jiraiya and Hinata disappeared into the woods.

_Damn it!_

I had no doubt now that the old man and Hokage were trying to keep us apart.

Hopefully Kakashi would have the reason why soon.

**REVIEW please :)**


	15. Chapter 15

I don't like saying or describing what the situation is in the story, so I'll tell you now that this is if Sasuke had stayed. So while Jiriya trained Naruto, Sasuke was trained by Kakashi during those 2 years. Sakura is still training on her own. That is all.

I will warn if Lemon's insue.

Disclaimer: I do not own any sexy charcters in Naruto, sadly.

_**Sasuke POV**_

**Sasuke's apartment. 10:00 a.m.**

"You have been summoned for a mission, gather your supplies and report to me at noon. –Lady Tsunade. " Ugh great, I thought, already a mission. Kakashi and I had just returned yesterday, I figured she would be a little bit more lenient, but that's the Hokage for you. Tch, just as long as it isn't with Naruto, it should be bearable.

_**Hinata POV**_

**Hyuuga Mansion. 11:30 a.m.**

"I have a mission today, Father, I bid you f-farewell", I blushed at my stutter but bowed before he could see. He nodded and smiled a bit. I was happy he had gained some respect for me in the past years, and left him with a smile.

I started to daydream of being on the mission with Naruto and of him falling in love with me. Just as I got to the part of him gently lying me down on a bed, I walked straight into him!

"Eeep!" I covered my mouth and nearly fainted, but Naruto had his arms around me and said, "Hey watch where you daydream Hinata! Whatcha up to? I was just headed to get my mission.." he went off on his ramble but I just turned red.

Don't faint don't faint…My daydream came true? And so quickly? Naruto had just returned last week, and I was already getting to spend time with him!

I was so happy I hugged him.

I froze as soon as I realized what I was doing but Naruto just looked at me and said, "You really missed me, huh Hinata?" he hugged back and released me.

"Hey, do you have a mission too? Is that why you are walking this way?". I nodded and looked down shyly. "Great! Let's walk together!" he smiled. I blushed the whole way there.

_**Sasuke POV**_

**Hokage's Room. 12:00 p.m**

I walked into the room to find the Hokage, the Hyuga girl and none other than Naruto. "Ugh great…" I mumbled. " Sasuke! You're on the mission to?" Naruto was grinning since he was no longer threatened by me, but instead saw me as a comrade.

That didn't change that he was annoying though.

"Yes, unfortunately." All he did was laugh. I looked to the girl, expecting her to fawn over me like the others, but she was staring at the floor with a disappointed look. This surprised me a bit, but oh well, she's just another weak girl.

"Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata I have an important mission for you. It seems we have a leaf ninja causing some trouble in the Villiage Hidden in the Clouds, I need you three to investigate this and report back to me. Understood? ". We all nodded.

"Good, Sasuke is leader, head off ASAP, good luck! ".

_**Hinata POV**_

**On the road to the Cloud Village. 3:00 p.m.**

I fazed in and out of daydreams as we walked. I was still a little disappointed that Sasuke was coming, but I should of know better.

Naruto and Sasuke chatted a bit but mainly it was quiet. I tried to talk to Naruto but ended up stuttering or talking too quietly for him to hear and just gave up.

I had thought to talk to Sasuke but didn't know what to say…but I had caught him glancing at me a few times, and this made me too nervous to think.

He suddenly asked, "So, Hinata? Tell me about your Byakugan, and your gentle fist jutsu." He looked only mildly interested. I had to think for a moment but replied, "Well…"

We discussed this and eventually led to other conversations about his Sharingan and how his clan used it, and then about how we trained over the past few years.

Eventually we were just talking about any and everything and found we viewed a lot of things the same way. I couldn't believe we were actually talking! He even seemed interested in what I said, and a bit impressed with me.

I was happy we got along. Naruto had only chirped in here and there, but otherwise just gazed up at the sky. This made me a little sad, but I ignored it.

Suddenly, I felt a presence in the trees and quicky activated my byakugan, Naruto and Sasuke were on the alert as well. Just as I did this three ninja jumped out and landed behind us. "What is this? A bunch of teenagers? Oh well, hand over all your money or we'll kill you!", the enemy ninja sneered, and his buddies pulled out their swords.

I determined the weakest one and readied myself.

"Hmph, like your any match for us, sorry but we decline, we'll just take you out instead." Sasuke grinned. Naruto rubbed his hands together exclaimed, "Bring it!". I quickly focused chakra in my hands and took off toward the weak one.

_**Sasuke POV **_

**After the fight. 3:10 p.m.**

In a matter of minutes they were all knocked and tied to a tree. "Pfft, that's what they get! Let's leave them here, they are too weak to bother with!" Naruto said. "I agree, let's go." I turned and glanced over Hinata quickly for any injuries.

She was just fine, didn't even have a scratch. I had watched her fight a bit, and couldn't help but be impressed. She had taken out the opponent efficiently and was damn sexy doing it.

I had never been attracted to any women before, I was too busy on becoming stronger than to notice any of the weak girls in the village. But her maturity and ninja prowess was just too arousing to ignore. I smiled at her and she blushed and looked away. Damn, she's made me like her!

I looked to Naruto, who had his hands behind his head staring off into space, and couldn't believe she had a crush on that idiot. Well, I would just have to change this.

So review if you loved or hated it, and if you want more 3


	16. Chapter 16

**I've been reading a lot over the break, so I am changing the way I write up a little. So sorry if you hate it!**

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at the Hokage sadly. "You know they'll hate me… I understand your reasons but isn't there another way?"

She just shook her head and kept her eyes glued to the desk. I sighed and tuned around to leave. "I'll head over their now then, the sooner the better I guess…"

"Ino, you can tell him you were ordered to do this, if he asks, but make sure to seal that information as well. I think Hinata may be suspicious of me too."

I kept my back to her, not wanting her to see the tears I was holding back.

_Poor Hinata_.

We didn't know each other all that well but I was aware of how sweet and kind she was.

_And how this would destroy her._

Naruto had been his old self again, hyper and sweet at the same time. He also minded my boundaries which made me very happy. I had to admit _my_ old self that had a crush on him stirred a bit, but not like before. Now it was like I was admiring him as a good friend.

It only got awkward when he put his arm around my shoulders on our way to turn in the missions.

I gently tried to step to the sidebut he stepped with me.

"Naruto…"

He smiled like everything was normal, "Hmm? I'm just an affectionate friend…Don't look at me like that!"

He laughed at my scowl, meant to indicate his previous "affections".

"I promise I'll be on my best behavior now..Well until you _want _otherwise."

He was grinning now and moved his face close to mine.

My lips twitched and he grinned even wider, probably thinking it was because of him.

_But it was Sasuke I was thinking about…_

When I came out after returning the missions, I saw Sasuke leaning against a pole with his arms crossed, looking cool and aloof as always.

He smirked when he saw me and opened an arm that I slid under quickly. I gave him a hug and he kissed me lightly on the lips.

It was dark now, and I shivered thinking of what he had planned for tonight.

He rubbed my side and pulled me closer as we walked toward his apartment.

I was getting nervous thinking about it now..I hadn't had time to think before; it was all in the heat of the moment then.

_Oh gosh...what if I was bad? What if he just wasn't telling me to spare my feelings?_

I really didn't like this planned ahead thing. Before I could make an excuse and leave, he yanked me to his chest and pushed me against a door.

"Oh..I hadn't realized we were here already."

He tilted his head and grinned, "Naughty day dreaming already?"

I blushed since I _now _was.

He cupped my chin and kissed me fiercely while pushing his hips in against mine.

My head swam as he slowly slid his hands down from my neck to my breasts, over my hips to finish by squeezing my butt all while kissing me. I shook all over and felt wetness begin.

I leaned my head back to say, "Sasuke…shouldn't we take this inside..?"

He looked at me so passionately that my knees started to buckle. "Not enough time."

With that he seized my neck hungrily. I moaned and squeezed his hips. He pushed against me harder and wrapped my legs around his middle and pulled off my jacket in the process.

I was a bit impressed with his speed, but my mind went fuzzy again as he teased me with his nose through my shirt.

"Sasuke…That's mean…"

He just gave me a wink and began to _slowly _lift up my shirt with his teeth.

I bit my lip as I anticipated his mouth to ravish me…

"Hinata-san?"

We both froze when we heard Neji's voice.

I looked down to see Sasuke's reaction but he had already recovered and was next to me with an arm around my shoulders.

Neji was standing about toward ten feet away and looked pained.

I took in a shaky breath and said, "N-neji-kun..Can I help you?"

He turned his back to us and replied, "Hiashi-sama has called for a meeting. I was to find and escort you."

I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see.

I faced Sasuke and whispered an apology.

He just smiled cockily and said, "Don't worry, we'll finish this later."

He placed a soft kiss on my lips and patted my bottom.

I hugged him swiftly and skipped over to Neji's side.

I watched her walk away and kinda felt depressed. _I was really looking forward to hearing her yell out my name…_

I shrugged it off and went to open the door when my foot caught on something.

Ah she forgot her jacket…I picked it up and grinned. _Now she has something to come back for._

I placed it on the hook once I got inside and turned on the light.

I stiffened when I saw Ino leaning against the opposite wall with her hands behind her back, and staring at her feet.

I waited for an explanation but she just continued to stare down as if I weren't here.

"Well, what are you doing here?" I said calmly.

She laughed shakily, "Heh, she's softened you already? I was sure you would yell and demand why I was in your apartment…" She bit her bottom lip as if holding back tears.

"Uhh.." I was confused, was she here to talk about Hinata?

Whatever, I was tired. "Look, can we do this another time…"

In a flash she was right in my face with a hand pressed against my forehead.

I tried to lift my arms to push her away put I was paralyzed.

"What are y-you doing to me?" Even talking was difficult.

She looked down again and sighed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun.."

Everything went black after that.

Neji had his arms crossed and hadn't said a word since we started walking.

He didn't look mad or upset, just depressed.

His silence was making me nervous so I said, "Um are you ok Neji-kun? I'm sorry about earlier…"

"Please, don't be. You did nothing wrong."

Thankfully that broke the silence, so we caught each other up on what had been going on in each other's lives recently.

I told him about me and Sasuke and even Naruto. He had only had said, for himself, that he had a crush on an unavailable women.

"So are you going to tell Hiashi?"

I touched my fingers together while I thought about it.

"I know I have to eventually…But I'm a little wary."

He nodded, "Understandable. It's best to wait to tell him when you have more confidence in the relationship."

I smiled at him and it appeared like he blushed but he turned his head before I could see.

I was giddy now. He had been very nice to me in the past few years, I considered him one of my close friends now.

A shiver passed through me as a chill hit me. I gripped my arms and realized I had left my jacket.

"Oh! I left my jacket..Should I go back and get it now or wait after the meeting?"

"Hmm. I heard it was a short gathering to discuss small matters, I suggest you wait."

I nodded in agreement.

_It would also be a good excuse to continue where we left off…_

"I want to go to Ichiraku Ramen Pervy Sage!"

"Do you want Hinata or not?"

"Ugh I don't see where we eat has anything to do with that…"

I grumbled as we sat down in some crappy ramen shop.

"So you gonna tell me why we are eating at this dump? Or is it just that you're cheap?"

The ramen shop owner glared at me. _Great, now I'm going to have lugee ramen._

Jiraiya just ignored me and said, "Keep a lookout that way; you'll know what I mean soon enough."

He pointed to down the road to the left, where I was pretty sure Sasuke's apartment was.

I couldn't keep a grin off my face as I skipped back to Sasuke's place.

I had decided to surprise him by wearing some off my more risqué underwear.

It had only been about 45 minutes since I left, so I was pretty sure he was still up.

I silently turned the door knob and stepped in the lighted room.

I had been instructed to face and tell Hinata off, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It was unnecessary anyways; she would come to the desired conclusion on her own.

And she did, as soon as she opened the door her heart broke.

Tears formed immediately, and she covered her mouth as if to keep from crying out.

I returned my eyes to Sasuke, who looked on the verge of crying as well. But I couldn't tell if they were from sadness or anger.

He then opened his mouth to speak, but no words came.

He met my eyes accusingly and looked ready to murder.

I closed my eyes, and heard Hinata run out.

Sasuke shoved me off him roughly and went to chase after her.

I whispered, "Sleep." And he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

I moaned and rubbed my eyes to keep from crying.

**Yeah so what did you think?**

**I will probably do updates once a week now, hopefully~**


End file.
